Hero in Flight!
by Bob-365
Summary: Gallete, the country that is dominating, is making their final move, and that includes getting a hero to combat their rival's... Enter Nayfey, a Flugel currently residing in the Elkia Federation. Her violent disposition makes her the perfect tool to get the job done. Yes, this is another joint activity with Lancetta, and I will keep updating my other stories as normal. Ciao!


_**A.N. Hello everyone! Bob_365 here, and welcome to another joint activity/story/thingamajigger! Yes, another. I just introduced Lancetta to Dog Days and No Game No Life, and we decided to write this, 'cause why not? Starring Lancetta's O.C, Nayfey, and my O.C, (Currently unnamed), we introduce...**_

_**...HERO IN FLIGHT!**_

_**Ciao!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nayfey P.O.V.<strong>_

It was just a normal day in the land I had moved to, the Elkia Federation... Well, that was until I saw a really strange warbeast running at me. Where it got a knife, I'll never know. But then suddenly, sigils! With a language I couldn't read! Huzzah... Oh hey, a hole. Can't I just fl- No I can't. Yay. Falling. And I landed on someone...

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...Falling. I'd think that's obvious."

"Ya Don't say? What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"...Look, I don't know what you want... But I appear to be in a different world than the one I'm from..."

"Wait... you responded to the Hero Summoning!? Awesome!"

"Uh... Actually, I got dra-"

"That's so cool! I gotta report to Her Highness and tell her the good news! Here, slap my hand."

I punched him in the face instead.

"Ow. It seems you're a little..."

"Huh? Is that a war?"

I was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down at two armies going at each other... Armies comprised of warbeasts, and only warbeasts. An Imanity was standing somewhere and easily fending off the warbeasts rushing towards him... But only the ones that were part feline... The canine ones just ran past him...

"That guy's strong..."

"Yah... He's the Hero for the country of Biscotti, Cinque Izumi, but people call him Sink for some reason."

"...Pfffft, his name is _Sink_?! That's hilarious! But... Why is the country called Biscuit?"

"Food References. I still don't know why."

"So... Who's this 'Her Highness' you've been talking about?"

"Leonmichelli Galette des Rois. The Princess for our country, Galette."

"These country names are making me hungry..."

"I know, right?"

I just grinned and took off in a glide down towards the battlefield...

"Wait, WAIT!" the guy called after me, "You still need to get your holy sword and equipment!" I turned back around and glided back, punching him in the face and then telling him to lead the way.

"Thats kind of Tsundere..."

"Maybe because I am, you asshole."

"Hehe. This could prove interesting."

"Just lead the way before I forcefully separate you and your tail."

"jeez. i think you might have reached your END."

I grabbed his tail at the base and put my hand on his back, with nary a word.

"Okay, okay, just try to keep up." he said, dashing off in a seemingly random direction.

"I wonder if my powers still work in this world..." I tried to summon a small blue ball of flame in front of me to see. Something appeared on the back of my hand. I turned it and saw some strange sigil on the back of my hand. It had bits that resembled my wings... I just shrugged and ran after the stupid cat.

A while later, we arrived at a huge castle, and I was swarmed with cat-maids. It didn't take long at all before I was completely re-clothed... three warbeast girls, who looked... WAY too happy (well two of them were, one seemed… distant) walked in, a ring in the rightmost one's hand.

"Were here to deliver the Holy Sword Ex Machina to the new hero of Galette."

"I suppose that would be me." I sighed.

"Yup! here you go!"

"But that's a ring, not a sword."

"Its whaaaaateeeever you waaaaaaant it to be. Here, try it!"

I did, and suddenly I had a bow in my hand, and a quiver on my back. A smile crept onto my face.

"Let's get this party started. Heheheh..."

One long, unnecessary explanation of the rules of this land later, I took off out of the castle, and flew to where the leader of the army rather obviously was... OW MY EARS WHAT AN ANNOYING VOICE!

"The Galette Army has called upon a Hero! Things are about to get interesting!"

"We don't need you... We could beat the Doggie Princess and her underlings by ourselves."

"Well fuck you too."

"Is that anyway to speak to a noble?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to kiss your feet, shine your shoes?"

The guy from earlier freaked the crap out. "Uhhh… thats 'Your Highness' I was talking about earlier. Just so ya know." Suddenly, he's a puffball. I shot him in the face.

"Anyway, the other country has a hero. Kick his ass. I would myself, but by

off chance I would lose, that would be fanservice for both countries. So go."

Sparks flew.

"Oh, and it's _not_ fanservice if _I_ lose?!"

"Yes."

"Oh for the love of Tet... Fine." I took to the skies, heading towards the Imanity I saw earlier, with every intention to empty my quiver into his groin. I notched five arrows and shot at a group of doggi- Oh god, I'm turning into her. Anyway, I turned them into puffballs too. It wasn't much longer before I landed in front of the Imanity and just threw an arrow at him. It bounced dully off his staff.

"Hey! Are you the enemy Hero?"

"..." I decided to play the silent type.

"Silent, huh? Let's get this party _started_!"

"Hmph." I jumped up into the air and notched several arrows. The same crest I saw earlier on my hand appeared on the tips of the arrows... "Flurry of Arrows." I let loose of the bowstring, and each arrow split into four more, flinging down at Sink... I knew it wouldn't be that easy, as he smacked them away. I drew another arrow back, my crest appearing behind me this time... "Tornado Spear." I let loose, and the arrow spun in mid-air... With my crest to empower it, a tornado started to appear around it as it flew... Sink tried to deflect it with his staff, but it wasn't much use. He managed to deter it enough that it flew beside him, but the tornado trailing the shot flung him to the side.

"I regret nothiiiiiiiing..."

"Well I guess Sink got... Winded." Random "YEAH!" noise.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I shot a Tornado Spear at him, turning the stupid part-cat into a puffball again as he flew away. I then took off running towards Biscotti, tagging each doggie I came across... I saw a large group rushing towards me, and jumped off a previously knocked out soldier...

I glide through the air until I reach the armies, and then just run along their heads, knocking a bunch of them out as I go. I jumped down at the end, and came face-to-face with a teal doggie, who just sighed.

"Stupid hero, I knew he wouldn't be that good." She then turned to me. "It looks like you're gonna have to go through me to get to the castle, and trust me, its not an easy task." Her crest appeared behind her, and her blades started glowing. "Turn back now if you don't want to lose!"


End file.
